


Come as you are.

by AlisLavoisier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisLavoisier/pseuds/AlisLavoisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di tempo ne è passato tanto, da quel lontano giorno, da quella pugnalata dritta al cuore di Castiel, da quel respiro troncato di Dean.<br/> Ma il tempo è volato, ed ora sfumato.<br/> Il Cacciatore, con il viso imperlato da luccicanti goccioline di sudore, geme, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'Angelo, mentre con ogni sua forza, spinge con foga il bacino, appropiandosi dell'amante.<br/> Scritta sulla base della canzone 'Come as you are'; Nirvana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come as you are.

Autrice: AlisLavosier.  
Titolo: Come as you are.  
Conteggio parole: 800, circa.  
Fandom: Supernatural.  
Pairing/personaggi: Dean Winchester, Castiel.  
Rating: Rosso.  
Note: One-Shot; completa; Slash; Angst; Song-fic.  
Scritta sulla base della canzone 'Come as you are'; Nirvana.  
Disclamair: Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro. (Chi  
si mette a scrivere una Destiel pensando di farci soldi? Al massimo si  
spera in qualche recensione. Nanana.)  
Se non vi piace il Destiel, non leggete questa fanfiction.  
(Perché la gente se odia certe cose le legge? Mi pongo  
questa domanda ogni volta che leggo un insulto o simili sotto una  
fanfiction. People are strange.)  
Enjoy it.

 

  
Come as you are.   


 

«Come ai vecchi tempi, Castiel?»  
Rantola Dean, facendo scoccare la lingua sul palato, la sua bocca ormai  
impastata da gemiti di piacere.  
L'Angelo decide di non dargli alcuna risposta, si limita, piuttosto, ad  
affondagli le unghie nella tenera ma bollente pelle della sua schiena  
nuda.

Come as you are, as you were,  
as I want you to be.  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.

 

  
Come ai vecchi tempi. Stesi, avvinghiati l'uno sull'altro, sul gelido  
pavimento, anime e gambe intrecciate in un gesto di reciproca ed  
indiscussa appartenenza.  
Come ciò che ora sono, come ciò che erano, due  
amanti che si nutrono del calore e della salvezza dell'altro.  
Come vecchi amici, od acerrimi nemici, come ai vecchi tempi, quando le  
loro unioni erano la collimazione del loro amore, come ora, mentre non  
è cambiato niente, o forse niente è  
ciò che era rimasto. 

Take your time, hurry up,  
the choice is yours, don't be late.

 

  
Di tempo ne è passato tanto, da quel lontano giorno, da  
quella pugnalata dritta al cuore di Castiel, da quel respiro troncato  
di Dean.  
Ma il tempo è volato, ed ora sfumato.  
Il Cacciatore, con il viso imperlato da luccicanti goccioline di  
sudore, geme, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'Angelo,  
mentre con ogni sua forza, spinge con foga il bacino, appropiandosi  
dell'amante. 

Take a rest, as a friend, as an  
old memory, memory, memory, memory.

 

  
Era passato davvero tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si erano  
trovati in quella situazione.  
Tra i gemiti e le strozzate richieste di un maggiore e più  
profondo contatto, c'è una fugace occhiata.  
Nel passato, si sarebbero entrambi soffermati a contemplare  
silenziosamente le stupefacenti iridi dell'altro, brillanti ed  
anch'esse sottomesse alla lussuria, ma, questa volta, non è  
accaduto.  
Non si rendono nemmeno conto che ciò che erano sta sfumando  
nell'etere come il profumo d'un fiore errante.  
Era ormai tutto soltanto un vecchio nostalgico ricordo. 

  
Come doused in mud, soaked in  
bleach,  
as I want you to be.  
As a trend, as a  
friend, as an old memory.

 

  
Due amanti, in un respiro, sincrono.  
Come la sincronicità a cui viaggiavano le loro essenze, un  
tempo. Ora, ogni affondo p un sospiro di puro piacere, emesso  
all'unisono, smorzato solamente dalla pelle del compagno, ma nulla  
più. Un tempo erano qualcosa di migliore. Un tempo.. si  
amavano, senza restrizione alcuna. Ora qualcosa di loro è  
fuggito, forse la speranza, forse l'anima. Questo è solo  
sesso, privo di emozioni.  
Due corpi uniti, la magnificenza d'un amore che creava di loro un'unica  
essenza, un unico olezzo, era ormai svanita. 

Memory,  
memory, memory.

 

  
Svanita, come i ricordi che animavano i loro cuori, le loro menti, le  
loro speranze. Memorie sbriciolate e trascinate in un gelido vento che  
tagliava la pelle e la faceva sanguinare. Sensazione che ora prova Dean.  
Vuoto.  
Nero.  
Cerca di aggrapparsi ad un ricordo, mentre viene in lunge  
spinte nel corpo estasiante dell'Angelo, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a  
fare è afferrare i fianchi dell'amante e stringerli, come se  
fossero il suo unico appiglio alla vita. Dean geme ed urla, stringe e  
spinge, non curandosi del male, fisico, che arreca al piumato. Non gli  
importa. Tutto ciò che vuole è esplodere di  
piacere, schiavo della lussuria, Castiel è un mezzo, solo un  
corpo, da sfruttare. 

  
And I swear that I don't have a  
gun.  
No, I don't have a gun,  
No, I don't have a gun.

 

  
Anche Castiel viene, andando a scaldare del suo seme l'addome del  
Cacciatore, che ringhia, eccitato, finendo per fremere appena, scosso  
da un brivido che scende pungente lungo ogni centimetro della sua  
schiena, e che termina all'altezza del bacino, facendo esplodere Dean  
in un gutturale e rauco ansito.  
Seguono momenti 'ove i loro gemiti e pesanti respiri riempiono l'aria,  
attimi in cui i loro muscoli cardiaci palpitavano alla stessa  
frequenza, interminabili minuti in cui i due si perdono  
nel dolore vitale e nel calore dell'altro. Inermi al compagno, stretti  
da un indiscutibile ed ampio senso d'appartenenza. 

  
memory, memory, memory, memory  
don't have a gun.   
And I swear that I  
don't have a gun.   
No, I don't have a gun.

 

 

Ogni cosa ha una fine.  
Dean ricade bruscamente sul corpo dell'Angelo, finendo per emettere  
ancora qualche leggero ansito, prima di addormentarsi, distrutto, sul  
petto dell'amante. Non c'è stata una parola, durante l'atto.  
Non un consono 'ti amo', no, nulla. Forse sott'inteso, forse non  
provato. Castiel, immobile, fissa oltre la finestra e pensa. Le tenebre  
inghiottono ogni cosa, là fuori. Ma rischiano di inghiottire  
qualcosa anche dentro quella stanza, nei cuori di quei corpi stesi al  
suolo. L'Angelo sospira e scivola via, da sotto Dean. Si riveste,  
velocemente, e, prima di andarsene, fa ricadere gli occhi sull'amante,  
il respiro leggero, i capelli arruffati, la pelle ancora arrossata,  
un'espressione intraducibile sul volto. Sta dormendo, trema lievemente,  
pare avere freddo. Ma Castiel non capisce cosa l'umano prova  
per lui, se ancora prova qualcosa. Scuote il capo e si sfila il trench,  
utilizzandolo per ricoprire il giovane Winchester.  
«Come ai vecchi tempi, Dean..»  
Sussurra, con voce flebile e tremante, baciandogli la fronte, sperando  
che tra loro sia davvero 'come ai vecchi tempi', ma, credendoci ormai  
poco; infine, sparisce, lasciando di sé, solo il profumo  
sulla pelle del Cacciatore.  
Dean si stringe nell'indumento del compagno, rannicchiandosi sotto di  
esso; e non stava dormendo, Ha sentito le parole dell'Angelo.  
Ma nemmeno lui sa se tra loro nulla è cambiato.  
Ma, almeno, sa che Castiel tornerà, ne è  
obbligato se rivorrà il suo trench, e già questa  
è una certezza per il giovane Cacciatore.  
Il suo Angelo  
tornerà da lui, e  
tutto il resto non conta.  


  


  
Memory, memory.

 

 

 

-AlisLavoisier.  
♥


End file.
